Ink compositions generally contain water soluble dyes or pigments. Although some dye-based inks are suitable for their intended purposes, dyes have several disadvantages when used in inkjet ink compositions. For examples, water-soluble dyes may dissolve and run when exposed to moisture or water. Dye images may further smear or rub off on contact with felt pen markers or upon being rubbed or touched by finger. Dyes also exhibit poor light stability when exposed to visible light, ultraviolet light, or sunlight. Pigments may also be used as colorants in ink compositions.